


Bittersweet Moonlight

by BlueManta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta





	Bittersweet Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).




End file.
